Tatuaje
by JxneJxke
Summary: Esta no era la representación de sus fantasías al encontrase con su destinado.


**Bueno, es un AU, sobre aviso no hay engaño. Ya se encuentra publicado en Wattpad.**

* * *

Su corazón bombeaba velozmente, sus piernas dolían a causa de unos cuantos calambres, corría desesperado. Detuvo su carrera en un alto, se recargo en sus rodillas jadeando, inevitablemente su mirada se dirigió a su muñeca, el tatuaje comenzaba a tomar más forma, inhaló y exhalo, se enderezó y voltio a todas partes, miro de nuevo su muñeca y la desesperación de surgió aun mas en su pecho, el tatuaje estaba desapareciendo.

 **[...]**

Desde su infancia, su madre, le contó aquella historia del mundo, los destinados. _"Se forma un tatuaje en alguna parte de tu cuerpo"_ le comenzó a decir una tarde, _"mientras más cercas estés de tu destinado, más se forma tu tatuaje"_ estaba más que maravillado _"y una vez que estén de frente, tu tatuaje será permanente"._

Itachi secretamente, tenía envidia de aquellos que, emocionados, presumían de su tatuaje, enseñando lo a todos con felicidad y ojos iluminados, se llamaba envidioso y se regañaba, se decía que él algún día llegaría así con sus amigos y familia, pero disimulando lo, aunque por dentro tuviera toda una marea de emociones.

 **[...]**

Los ojos de un impresionante negro, lo miraban con enojo y tristeza, impotencia y decepción, que Kisame, por un momento sintió en su pecho. Aquel muchacho de cabello perfectamente cuidado de piel suave a la vista, lo había tomado del brazo y volteado bruscamente, no recordaba haberlo visto en alguna vez en su vida, aunque le impresiono que alguien con su complexión lo haya podido mover de semejante forma. Su rostro se mantenía neutro, pero sus ojos lo delataban, estaba por hablar, pero el muchacho se adelantó.

— ¿No te importa esto?

Itachi pregunto. Quería oír su respuesta, aunque le doliera, durante su vida se imaginó algún par de escenarios del cómo se encontraría con su destinado, la gran mayoría románticamente y porque no decirlo, otras las que eran minoría, de una forma perversa, pero de esta forma nunca, él que este no le interese. El de cabello azul hablo confundido, una sonrisa de disculpa se formó en sus labios.

— No sé de qué hablas.

Cerro los ojos, lo que menos quería el Uchiha era que su destinado le diera igual todo esto. Levanto la vista, dispuesto a encararlo y explicarle, los ojos del más alto estaban sobre su muñeca, Itachi no dijo nada, después Kisame lo observó a él.

— ¿Así que hablabas de eso? —de pronto a Itachi le dio la sensación que el otro parecía arrepentido. — sentí la marca, pero me era difícil saber si estaba disminuyendo o no.

Se sintió tonto por primera vez en su vida, lo juzgo a primera instancia, no era de los que hacían eso a menudo, se tranquilizó, la tristeza, enojo y decepción poco a poco sólo eran meras sensaciones imperceptibles. Levanto su rostro un poco, se dio cuenta que el otro era bastante alto.

— Siento haberte ju...

— No importa. —la gran sonrisa del otro, lo hizo ver que realmente no le interesaba si lo juzgaba en poco tiempo. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La comadreja internamente está feliz, de que su destinado no se enojara, le embargaba una alegría que estuviera interesado realmente. Se apresuró a contestar su pregunta.

— Uchiha Itachi.

Aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, el mayor le extendió la mano. — Un _gusto_ Itachi, yo soy Hoshigaki Kisame.

Su agarre era fuerte y firme, Itachi sintió un hormigueo en sus mejillas y el bombeo acelerado de su corazón volvió, aunque su rostro se mantuviese impasible. Kisame se sintió afortunado que alguien como aquel muchacho delante de él, le tocase como destinado, desprendía belleza y misterio con toda su presencia, aquella mirada le fascinaba, ya adoraba su piel tersa con el solo tacto de su mano. Dejo libre al menor, Kisame recordó a donde se dirigía, aunque sonase apresurado, lo invitaría.

— Itachi ¿Me acompañaría a un lugar?

Era su destinado, en sus instintos estaba el no dañarse mutuamente, pero aun así se lo pensó un poco, tenía que volver a casa. Kisame sintió la duda de Itachi por lo que le comunico su destino.

— Iré a visitar a mi madre, ¿Me acompaña?

Por un momento la comadreja sintio un hundimiento en su pecho, era costumbre que se presentasen a la familia del otro, pero sentía que era demasiado pronto, de nuevo, Kisame sintió inquietud del otro.

— No te preocupes, mama es agradable.

 _"Más vale temprano que nunca ¿no?"_

Asintió tratando se relajarse, Kisame se hizo a un lado dándole pase a caminar primero a él, a Itachi le agrado mucho esto, demasiado.

 **[...]**

Durante el camino a el Uchiha le surgió una duda, que no tardo en soltar. Llamo al otro, aun no se creía haber encontrado a su destinado.

— Kisame. —el otro le respondió con un _"¿Sí?_ _Itachi",_ preguntó mientras seguían su camino. —dijiste que te era difícil saber que tu tatuaje estaba disminuyendo, ¿Dónde lo tienes?

Algunos tenían ese problema, no identificaban cuando el tatuaje crecía y cuando no, por lo que recurrían a verla. Kisame sonrió al parecer de Itachi, de forma juguetona.

— Esta en mi espalda, a la altura de mi hombro. —ahora entendía, siguió hablando. —algún día lo vera.

Agradecía que iba un paso adelante de Kisame, a pesar de su edad, no sabia muchas cosas de sexo, su atractivo si le atrajo varias miradas y propuestas, tenia el firme pensamiento —cursi para algunos— de guardarse su virginidad. Aunque si, tenía unas ganas de ver el tatuaje y de librarse de aquella etiqueta.


End file.
